


Gotcha!

by onlyna (robs)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M, kids!AU
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 00:38:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robs/pseuds/onlyna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Preso!” esclama Niall, le dita chiuse sulla maglietta dell'amico.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gotcha!

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per l'iniziativa "[AU!Ziall Fest.](https://www.facebook.com/groups/WankiFic/doc/482301418517748/) del gruppo [Wanki!Fic](https://www.facebook.com/groups/WankiFic/).

“Preso!” esclama Niall, le dita chiuse sulla maglietta dell'amico. Zayn s'imbroncia, arrabbiato: mancava pochissimo all'albero dove Niall ha contato, perché non è riuscito ad arrivarci senza farsi catturare?  
“Non è giusto, hai barato!” sbotta, furioso, liberandosi con uno strattone dalla presa dell'altro.   
Niall sa che stanno giocando e che Zayn è solo arrabbiato per aver perso, ma non riesce a fermare le lacrime che si formano nei suoi occhi; l'amico lo guarda per qualche secondo, prima di sospirare e abbracciarlo stretto.   
“Scusa, Ni,” sussurra baciandogli la guancia, “non hai barato. Questa volta conto io, ok?”


End file.
